


The Mission to Space

by Rachel102



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, Angst, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Love, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, NSFW, Party, Russia, Russian Mafia, Smut, Terrorist, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel102/pseuds/Rachel102
Summary: Two hackers walk into an RFA party… An innocent night at an RFA party turns into a one night stand, and taking down a terrorist organization.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saeyoung is probably one of my favorite characters and it's just justifies writing a totally awesome fic about him. I hope you enjoy!

Hours, endless hours of decoding infinite amount of binary and codes. Message after message from governments, important businesses all to protect the public. Nights were long, my brain was fried. I was sick of staring at a computer screen endlessly and passing messages along to my boss. You would think that working as a hacker in a secret branch of the government uncovering bad guys and manipulating the system would be more entertaining than staring at ones and zeros.

I was known as one of the best in my field, infiltrating official’s office and quickly downloading important files on computers without being caught. I was able to decode messages in binary and sort through endless amount of files for certain information. I was contracted through the South Korean government from America to uncover potential threats to society and the government as a whole. After rigged elections and tampering with voting in America, hackers were deemed a potential threat to our own government. Hackers were branded as low-lives and targeted for rigging votes and working with Russian government. It was for safety reasons that the hackers in the sub-group that worked for the government move to other countries to help governments track other potential threats so that the voting scandal would not be repeated again. Hours were long, coding hours in front of an office computer, and working endlessly at home. My roommate had to think I was crazy for never taking a break from work.

I don’t think Amelia even had a clue as to what job I actually had. Luckily, she never even asked about my job.  It was a part of a placement program to help seem like normal every day citizens without drawing too much attention to ourselves in South Korea. I got placed with Amelia, a young entrepreneur who sold bracelets to high end clients. I felt bad turning Amelia down every time she wanted to go out with me. I needed to drink desperately, but more importantly was catch up on much wanted sleep.

I checked my phone dreading reading the actual time. My clock was saying that it was 16:56 PM. I groaned loudly from exhaustion. I stretched in my chair feeling the stress of having pulled and All-Nighter to at least make some sort of dent in my workload. My boss messaged immediately after checking the time.

_‘Office now_ ,’ was all that he said. Usually going to his office was about accidentally looking too deep into government business, or it was to hand me more assignments. The thought made me want to throw the piles of work in his face. I logged off my computer making sure all my files were saved and I could pull them up later.

I rubbed my eyes ripping my eyes away from my computer. I was the only one left it seemed in the office. I rarely noticed anymore. I dragged myself down the rows of cubicles to his office not wanting to hear what new task he had in mind for me. I was hoping it was a field mission this time. I was getting antsy just coding all day long. My last mission consisted of posing as a secretary to track important information from a huge company to see who they were dealing with. I creeped into his office and he was standing at the window looking out at the city below. He looked quite distressed than I have seen him before.

“Pierce, you wanted to see me?” I sat down in one of his uncomfortable leather chairs. The ones that were aesthetically pleasing but the hardest piece of furniture in the entire building. Pierce wasn’t his real name. I don’t know anyones real name quite frankly. We all had nicknames to protect our real identity from being exposed.

“Stark”  He said my fake last name very solemnly and monotone.

“I have a new mission for you.” He looked more distressed than usual. In the few months I’ve been in South Korea this was the first time he looked genuinely concerned. He looked pale, and his face sunken in. The expression he wore a furrowed brow a large line across his head and lips pursed to the side as if he was biting his tongue. I became nervous as to what this meeting was actually about.

“I’m assigning you to a field mission. I thought you would be best for this mission due to your experience. However, this is quite a sensitive matter I can only trust to you.” He sat back down at his desk not even taking a moment to look at me arms folded on the table. God, this must be serious.

“What is the case?” I asked fiddling with my hair tie on my wrist out of nerves. Trying not to choke on my words from the flipping of my stomach.

“We recently had a security breach. We were able to stop them before they got too deep into our system. But it seems that they were only looking for a list. The government has a list of potential threats to their cyber security.  More specifically, names of the best hackers in our region.” He looked directly at me his gaze piercing and dark.

“Our sources say that on that list are hackers that could easily break into private servers and have unlimited access to classified information including trade, military locations, and arms dealers. The group that was identified as a group of  terrorists and they will stop at nothing to get their hands on someone to help them break into the governments system.” This was why Pierce looked so troubled. This was a crisis situation.

I felt sick to my stomach. “What does this have to do with me-“ I started before I could finish he cut me off. His hands supporting his head.

“Your name is on the list as a potential target along with several other members from a separate organization. They will more than likely be sending their best people to hunt you down and get you to do what they have unable to access. They are only looking for select group of people with your specific skill set. We tried tracing back their IP address and could only find that they accessed the list on a computer in South Korea. I want you to try to figure out who and what this organization is after.”

“You want me to find them before they find me and before they try and seek out the others.” I clarified for my own understanding.

“We already had an agent killed that was on the list. Their entire family were used as pawns to try and get what they want. That is how the list was obtained, when the agent fought back to stop the download before the entire list could be released. The group were only able to obtain your name and two others that have the ability to hack into government servers. If you don’t do what they ask they will kill you.”

He handed me a letter that was still sealed. “What is this?” I asked curious as to how this sealed letter was going to help me not be hunted down by terrorists who now knew my name, and my face. They would be able to find me in days if I was not careful.  

“Your first step for the assignment. I have given you a large amount of funds to help you from an unknown source. However, I cannot risk other agents lives further with implicating our organization.” He wasn’t able to help me much further after this letter and giving me instructions. I would be hunted down by this group, my every move carefully calculated.

“I understand” I said as I peeled away the wax seal to the envelope.

_Winter Masquerade_

_We would like to extend the invitation to join us for a night of celebration. Please dress in formal attire and wear a mask. We hope you will attend the formal event with dancing, music and drinks. Silent auction and photography will be on display, and available for purchase. All donations go to benefit mental health programs and groups around the area._

_Sincerely, The R.F.A._

“The R.F.A?” I asked not familiar with this organization before.

“Yes, a prominent foundation of a group of elites, a CEO, an actor, hackers, a photographer, college student, and assistant. An odd bunch of individuals.”

“And you want me to do what exactly?” I asked confused as to how this would help me not get killed.

“I want you to try to get in touch with the RFA to assist us on this case considering that their hackers were also among the names released to the terrorist group. If we intervene before the terrorist group starts hunting you down you have a better chance to stop them. If you want take down their organization from the inside you are going to need some help.”

“I have to find the other hackers at this party. I see now.”

“Once you find someone that is able to put you into contact or meet someone from the RFA get into contact with me and I will do my best to direct you from there. I know this is a lot to process but you have limited amount of time before they come looking for you. I can’t even imagine how you must be feeling about this information.”

“I’m not sure exactly how to sound calm in this situation knowing that they are trying to kill me.”

“I understand, and I’m sorry that you are in such a situation, but we cant let this group have access to this information.”

“What if I can’t get into contact with the hackers? Do you have headshots of the hackers or am I just taking a good guess? I can’t just be asking anyone at this party if they are hackers.”

“I only have their names. Unusual code names ‘Unknown’ and ‘707’ to go off of. If you can’t make contact with someone that knows them try to get into contact with anyone that might have any idea who they are.”

“What if they don’t agree to helping?” I asked wondering how to get someone to help take down an organization with no evidence besides this conversation I am having right now.

“Than the terrorists will have an easier time getting what they want, which must not be allowed.”

“We will of course be following you during this mission without having the terrorists trace it back to us. You have the clear to make decisions independent from this organization. I hope you don’t have to use your gun, but you know what to do if necessary.”

I nodded trying to calm my racing heart. I have never thought about actually having to kill someone that were actively trying to hunt me down.

“Thank you,” I said quietly bowing my head.

“Be safe, we can’t lose one of our best.”

“Yeah I know you need me too much.” Pierce laughed walking me to the door.

“Don’t die.” He said jokingly, but was a surprisingly real possibility now.

“I’ll do my best, however, I’ll haunt this office if anything happens.” I joked back trying to keep a level head.

I could not focus my mind driving home worried I was being followed. This was a huge problem. I have to find the hackers in the RFA and ensure that they work with me to take down their system or at least gather information about what their ultimate plans are. They will ultimately use our families, friends, anyone with a personal relation to us in order for compliance. How hard could it be to find a hacker, we were all the same, mysterious, heroes in the shadows, not wanting to stand out from the crowd. I laughed to myself at the impossibility. I just hoped that the other hackers would be willing to go on a life or death mission to take down a terrorist group, or I was screwed.

__________________________________________________________

I was shaking when I put my key in the apartment door. They could already be here waiting for me. I tried to steady my hand as I opened the door. My hand on my gun that was concealed in my pocket. My heart beating so loudly I couldn’t hear anything else around me. My palms were sweaty from nerves. I was relieved to see my roommate sprawled out on the couch eating pizza rolls and watching the latest episode of her favorite TV series. My finger relaxed against the trigger of my gun and took a deep breath to calm my beating heart. I had to leave before they figure out where I live and do something to my roommate.

“I was worried that you would be trapped at work again!” She said fixing herself on the couch. She paused the TV so she would not miss a minute.

“Catching up on that show again?” I asked and she nodded taking another sip of wine from the now empty bottle sitting on the coffee table. “The show is totally awful but I just watch for Zen. He’s too hot to resist such husband material. He at least makes the show bearable.” I laughed at her. Did that laugh sound forced? I need to play it cool.

“We both got interesting mail today.” She said getting up to go to the kitchen. I put my laptop down at my computer desk and hung my coat up before walking into the kitchen to find her.

“but I never get mail.”

She handed me the letter, “well we both did and from the same people.” I looked at the letter addressed to me. The same envelope with the same curly cursive writing I saw earlier and know exactly what this is. I opened the aged paper and pretended as if I had never seen the invitation before. Amelia waited anxiously for my response.

“Will you come to the party with me?” She asked leaning against my shoulder.

“This is a party?” I told her trying to play along.

“I guess some uppity people throw these huge parties to raise money to donate to other charities. A bunch of different people from different backgrounds all go to drink and have a good time. This year it looks like its more of a club event.”

“How did you get invited?” I asked wondering what the odds were that she also received an invitation.

“My work is sending me to advertise our new line of bracelets. The fair Lady of Bracelets had to be invited.” She said drunkenly in an English accent. She spun around before un-gracefully crashed onto a kitchen chair.

“We should go. Please we need to go out more and you are working yourself to death already. This would be a good time to go find ourselves some rich husbands.”

“I have a lot of work I need to catch up on.” I told her trying to make it seem like a challenge.

“Really? When was the last time we both went out?”

“Umm… A few months ago. Ok, Ok yes I’m a work-a-holic.” I admitted to her, and to myself. Even before getting drafted to take down this organization I rarely made time for myself.

“So let’s go, have a few drinks, flirt with a few guys, dance like nobody is watching, and jump back into the dating scene.” She said looking quite serious about finally dragging me out of the house.

“Ugh Fine! Twist my arm why don’t you?” I told her throwing my hands in the air giving into her persistence. Not that I wasn’t already assigned to go anyways.

“You were going to say yes regardless. Please you want to go I can read you like a book.”

“Maybe you are right,” I laughed. She was right I was an easy read and I set the invitation down on the table.

“Good, tomorrow we go dress shopping. You will actually look like a female who doesn’t spend hours in front of a computer and puts effort into her appearance.”

“Hey! Rude!” I slapped her shoulder with the envelope with the letter still in it playfully. She blocked it easily.

“You will be thanking me later when you let me give you a makeover you deserve, men will flock to you!”

I rolled my eyes at her.

“Oh don’t you worry I’ll turn the geek into a princess for a night. I’m like your fairy god mother except the night doesn’t end at midnight. I will find you a nerdy geek prince sent from the heavens to ask for your hand in marriage.” She smiled to herself grabbing another bottle of wine from the fridge before making her way back to the couch.

She pressed the play button on the TV. Zen was delivering a passionate line to his co-star. “I’m going on a business trip soon and don’t know when I will be back.” I told her sitting next to her on the couch.

“Oh really?” Amelia knew that I couldn’t talk much about my job, and she never really asked questions. She knew that my job was dangerous and never pried into what exactly my line of work was. She looked at me and saw my concerned look on my face.

“That might explain the mysterious trip I am also going on for work to sell the bracelets. Don’t worry I have no idea who you are if anyone asks. But if you need someone to bail you out of jail don’t hesitate to call.” She said casually grabbing the bottle of wine and pouring two glasses and handing it to me.

“In which case we have to make this the best night out.” I told her, smiling. The last night of normalcy before I am on the run for my life.

Amelia held her wine glass up and said, “Now you’re talking.” Clinking my own glass with her own and I quickly threw back the wine as if it was the last drop of alcohol on the planet. If I was going to try to get into contact with two hackers I have no idea who or what they look like I’m going to need liquid courage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues! I hope you enjoy! Please let me know what you think or how to improve it would be amazing!

I looked at myself in the full length mirror. I looked like an entirely different person. My hair was curled and its length touched my mid back. Pulled back into an elegant style. The dress I wore was a nude color with jeweled sequins running in a random pattern. It looked as if they were dragon fly wings in the pattern going down its length. The sheer fabric covered my shoulders and dipped to my torso. Golden leaves climbed the waist line covering my breasts. The waist had a sequined thick embellishment wrapping tightly around me.

I looked beautiful, and for the first time in my life I actually felt beautiful. I should have let Amelia take me out more. I put on the silver masquerade mask. The crystal gems outlined the eye piece and fanning off to the side. Leaving little holes between where each crystal did not touch. I tied it under my long hair with a silky black ribbon to complete the look.

“Hi I’m looking for a hacker 707 any ideas?” I said talking to myself in the mirror and I laughed.

This was going to be hopeless. I walked out of my room and saw Amelia pouring shots for us.

“Wow! You clean up so well!” She said mouth hanging wide.

“The car is waiting out front, but first we drink.” Amelia shoved the shot near to me and she put away her liquor in the cabinet.

I grabbed the shot of god knows what. It smelled like candy. “To finally going out!”

I nodded and quickly threw another drink back. I reached down to smooth my dress and ensuring my gun was secured tightly to my leg. “You ready to go?”

“I’m always ready.” She said pulling me by my hand. I believed her.

 _________________________________________________________

“Its really crowded,” I told her as our car slowly made its way to the entrance.  We waited for over an hour for the car to slowly inch its way forward to drop its passengers off. Amelia took her phone out and searched ‘RFA’ in the search engine. She clicked on the images and blew them up to look at them. She instantly smiled, “This was a picture from their last party.”

“It looks packed,” I told her as she flipped through crowded party after party.

“They haven’t had a party in over a year. I think the business guy is holding it this time.” She put her phone away looking out the window.

“Why am I nervous?” I looked at my hands.

“Because you are an introvert who never gets out.” She teased and I looked out the window.

“Its not my fault that he..”

“I know, and I get it. The guy was a complete asshole to you and you are afraid to get hurt again. On top of that you buried yourself in work and haven’t given yourself a chance to heal.” The car came to an abrupt stop once again. Our driver got out of the car and walked over to our side of the door.

“Lets just have some fun tonight,” She said with a bright smile. The car door opened and a frenzy of flashing light and snapping of cameras bombarded my eyes. The blinding frenzy of people taking endless photographs of a star or a famous actor arriving. I could not remember a time where I enjoyed myself and talking to people that I had never met before. Tonight everyone was unknown. Wearing masks to conceal their identity from one another. I could be whoever I wanted to be tonight.

I know that I had to find the hackers tonight. But I also could enjoy myself getting to talk to new people right? This only would go well if I try to look like I am having a good time that is.

We followed the crowd of people into the party room that was packed with masked people. Amelia grabbed two glasses of champagne that were on a tray walking by us quickly. “To a good night.” She said and I quickly drank my entire glass.

We were making small take with a group of people across the room. No one seemed to have any clue about computers. I ran out of something to drink my head feeling the effects of drinking a little too much. By the time I got to the beverages I turned around and Amelia was no longer in the same place that she was when I left her. The lighting was too dark and strobe lighting moving to quickly to orient myself to the changing room in the moving crowd of people.

I took a deep breath trying to get a hold of my senses. I should not be drinking right now. I should be more concerned about finding these hackers.

I stood alone for some time just watching the crowd and wishing that I had more time. The music got louder and louder as the night turned into more vibrant place. I was lost in my thoughts concerned about completing this mission.

“Would you like to dance?” A deep voice asked me, and turned around to see who had asked me to dance.

_____________________________________________

“It looks like another successful party.” Jumin said sipping from his wine glass. “It seems you were right in projecting better turnout when there is loud music and open bar Seven.” Jumin told me and I dismissed what he said looking around for my brother.

I took another sip of my drink. “Seven how many have you had already?” Yoosung asked me quietly next to me. “Enough,”

“Don’t you think you should be careful you never drink this much.”

“I’m fine.” I told Yoosung scanning the room for Saeran. Zen seemed to notice what I was doing. “Saeran is fine Seven you need to give him space.” They were making me mad the more they spoke as if they understand what is happening. They don’t know anything. I threw back the rest of my drink. I was scanning the room when I stopped immediately. My eye caught sight of the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I tried to participate in the conversation that Yoosung and Zen were having about videogames and having a career. I was too distracted by her every move. Is it possible to become bewitched? Was the alcohol running directly into my head?

“Seven would you like to share with the group why you are so distracted so sudden- Ah I see it’s that woman over there.” Zen said looking at her. His eyes perked up in the direction I was looking. “Well don’t all start looking at her,” I said grabbing giving my empty drink to Yoosung.

“Hey!” He said upset at the action. “She’s way out of your league Seven.” Zen said folding his arms across his chest. “She caught your eye it seems. Maybe all the alcohol in your system has brought your attention to girls instead of thinking about your computer.” He said throwing an arm around my shoulder.

“The last time Seven was interested in a girl was the one at the grocery store. He didn’t need anything from the store but he went in just to have a chance to talk to the girl. Except he never asked her out, and then the girl stopped going to the store. It was quite sad actually.” Yoosung said and I glared at him for telling that awful story.

“Yoosung, chocolate milk. All I need to say.” Yoosung looked so sad. “So mean I felt sick for a week.” Yoosung grabbed his stomach.

“Would you like to watch and learn how it’s done? I‘m more than willing to show you a few pointers Seven.” Zen said with a smirk on his face and he nudged me playfully.

“Shut up Zen. I’m more than capable of asking a girl to dance.” I scoffed at him annoyed that the one woman I am interested in he immediately has to try to make moves on. 

Damn it. When was the last time I allowed myself to get this drunk?  Maybe I should not have listened to what Saeran said earlier about being a horrible brother. How I don’t take care of myself, which is true. But Saeran went off on how I don’t live in the real world and living in the virtual one. The wall I had built around my life and not letting anyone, not even my own brother. Maybe I was controlling on when Saeran was allowed to leave the house. I was only being cautious after he tried to kill himself after I rescued him from Mint Eye.

I let his words burn into my soul. One drink leading to another, and then another, and then the next. My head spinning, heart racing, and my emotions on the edge. 

I could ask that girl to dance with me if I wanted to. Shit. Who was I kidding here? I am not the handsome actor who is ready to rescue the princess. I am not the rich guy who could buy endless amount of women at my side. I am also not the college student surrounded by college girls. I was me and I had Saeran. I told myself that’s all I needed to feel whole. I had my cars, my computer, and my brother that’s all I really need right?

I sighed stealing another glance at her. Her fingers making a typing motion around the glass. Who was she? I was certain that I ran background checks on everyone here. Her face was one that I would have remembered, maybe I was mistaken. She is wearing a mask after all.

I could not spend the rest of the night with Zen and Yoosung poking fun at me for not having the guts to ask the girl to dance. She was beautiful. I wasn’t going to sit back and let Yoosung jump at the opportunity or allow her to be swept away by Zen’s charms. I had to act. Yoosung took a few steps in her direction. I grabbed his shirt tightly and pulled him back.

Defender of Justice Mode Activated. 

“Watch and learn.” I said and walked in the direction the woman was standing. Tonight 707 will dare to do the impossible. 

 _____________________________________________________

“Would you like to dance?” He asked again holding a hand out to me. My face flushed red in embarrassment. “Sure,” I told him reaching out for his hand. What the hell was I thinking? I must be drunk, because a logical person would be freaking out in a corner of terrorists coming to get me any day now.

“I’m a terrible dancer,” I told him looking into his ember eyes. He had the most beautiful vibrant red hair, and striped glasses. “I am too we can both be horrible together.” I smiled at his comment.

“What is your name?” He asked me looking for my other hand. I gave it to him and he spun me around in his arms. I should give him my assigned name. “Elizabeth Stark,” I let go of his hands and curtsied. I looked back at him and he bowed grabbing my hand pressing a kiss to my hand. My stomach filled with butterflies. “Now is that Stark for Marvel or from Game of Thrones?”

“Both,” I said and he took my hands back in his. “And what is your name?”

“I think you just won me over just confessing that you are not only beautiful but smart woman.” He pulled me immediately close to his chest surprising me. His hand around my back tightly. “You can call me Seven,” I pushed myself away from his chest with a laugh. “As in the Number?” He nodded and the song ended. I walked with him to get another drink.

“So Star Wars-“

“Where have you been all my life?” He teased and the bartender got to us rather quickly.

“I could say the same!”

“What would you like?” Water, but I was enjoying this conversation to refuse. “I’ll drink anything.” Seven kindly took care of it for me in the large crowd of people.

“Thank you,”

“You got it,” he said wandering away from the bar.

“Are those your friends gawking at us over there?” I laughed looking in the direction of the blonde haired boy whose jaw was lost on the floor. “That would be them. Would you like to meet them?”

“Umm sure-“ Seven grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him.

 “Don’t worry the Defender of Justice will protect you.”

“Defender of Justice?”

He paused squeezing my hand tightly in his own. “Seven,” I said to him looking into his ember eyes.

“Seven, I have to say I am impressed.” A familiar voice said and I looked and it was none other than Zen. The famous musical actor that Amelia obsesses over. The man whose face is plastered over her walls and every poster and merchandise available.  

“No way, you are friends with Zen? The musical actor?” I said to Seven not trying to seem rude.

“That would be him.” Seven said laughing to himself. “I helped start his career.”

“My roommate is in love with him. She would die if she knew that I got to meet him.” And Zen smiled. “Ah so you watch my movies and shows you might recognize me from a few of my performances?”

“Only because my roommate forces me too,” I stated matter of factly. Yoosung and Seven covered their mouths to  stifle their laughing. “You do have an amazing singing voice, I do go see your musicals though when I get the opportunity. Your shows are usually sold out before I can get my hands on tickets." I added and Zen immediately perked up upon hearing my praise. “Unfortunately, Seven here insisted on asking you to dance first before I could make you mine however, I’ll have to give him the victory it seems.”

The young blonde came directly up to me and offering his hand for me to shake it. I awkwardly took it and shook his hand.

“I’m Yoosung and I’m a college student.” The yellow haired boy smiled bashfully finally releasing my hand. He seemed so energetic and innocent. 

“And what are you studying?” I asked Yoosung with a kind smile. Seven casually brushed the back of his hand against mine sending my stomach filled with butterflies at his playful touches against my burning skin. “LOLOL,” Seven coughed. “I’m a universal studies at the moment,” the boy replied in annoyance to Sevens snicker.

“Ah that’s totally fine as long as you go to class right?” He smiled and nodded. “Occasionally when I actually wake up in time.” Yoosung admitted rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“I did computer-“ I immediately stopped. Remembering the contract I signed about working for the agency. Not to mention my degrees in deciding firewall and intelligence would not be the first thing to mention to strangers. Maybe the terrorists just need to liquor me up before getting me to spill every secret I have ever had. I need to play it cool. “Computer science, perfect for gamers like you.” I finished and taking a quick sip from my glass.

“Our other friends are around here somewhere I can’t seem to find them. If you still have an interest in meeting them.” Seven mentioned scanning around the room. “Eh a moment without the Trust Fund kid is a peaceful moment, don’t spoil the night.” Zens white suite standing out in the sea of black tuxes and suite jackets. I wlould have  to ask for his autograph for a Amilia later. 

“Oh that’s ok, we were going to go dance again,” I mentioned looking at the firery red headed man who looked at me surprised at my boldness. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I took the initiative to walk to the largest group dancing to the loud and pulsing music.

 _________________________________________________

\---Seven POV---

I pulled her close to me her eyes piercing into mine each time I looked at her. Her blush creeping on her cheeks. It’s not every day you find a girl who is into the similar things as you are. She was bolder than she was earlier moving closer to my body. It was hard to not go overboard while dancing and letting her indicate what she wanted. After all I’m not a complete monster. She grabbed my arm and allowed me to hold onto her waist. I pulled her parallel to my chest. Her hands clutching my shirt.

She played along with my antics, and knows a good bit about computers. This wasn’t a dream right? Was love at first sight a real phenomenon? This isn’t some desperate attempt at some cheesy romantic novel is it?

Is this what I have been desperately missing out on? If so then I will let the RFA take me out more often.

The pace of the music changed drastically into a more sensual and fast paced dance.

She sent a chill up my spine at how close she was to me. Her hair smelled like coconut oil and a flowery scent. Her hands pulling at my shirt as my own hands held her tightly at the waist.  The music came to an end and people were beginning to regain their senses. My lips inches away from my own. I leaned down to gently kiss her waiting lips. She felt like she was on fire, but soft and welcoming lips touching my own. I pulled away looking down at her blushing cheeks and her heavy breathing. If I wanted this to continue I was going to have to go to drastic measures.

“Come with me,” I told her whispering into her ear her grip tightening against my shirt and pressed herself harder into my own body. She nodded taking my hand in her own as I pulled her out into the hallway. “Seven,” She called out to me resting on a large stone pillar.

“If we hurry we can beat the rush out of here.” I told her giving herself a minute to fix her shoes. “Seven,” she called again and I looked at her. She walked straight up to me and kissed me fiercely sending my mind onto Cloud 9. I wanted to take this girl home with me. I wanted to know why the girl hiding behind the mask was the most beautiful and my type was doing here at an RFA party. She pulled herself away walking towards the valet parking area. I grabbed her arm quickly and pinned her behind the wall where she had me moments ago.

“You caught me off guard it seems.” I ran my face up her neck her breathing deepened at my touch. “Now I have you.” I pressed a firm kiss on her neck where her ear met her face and she let out a small yelp in surprise. I smiled against her neck at her reaction to my touch.

“Will you come back to my place?” I asked her meeting her at her eye level. “Yes” she agreee in a throaty gasping voice a small smile creeping up the corners of her soft looking lips. I did not want this night to end, not just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon! I've been studying for Board Exam so it may be a while before I update this chapter again but hopefully in a few weeks I can bust out another chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter for taking so long I have had issues connecting this part and the next one. Sorry if it is too short than my usual length of my chapters.

 

-MC POV--

"You might just be the first person to think that running after drinking copious amounts of alcohol is a smart idea," I mentioned slowing my heavy breathing as the elevator took us down floor by floor to the parking garage. My heart was pounding my breathing heavy from being led through the halls of the building. My purse and coat making my hands sweaty from my tight grasp. Slowly the small circular floor lights in the elevator lit up as the elevator went down floor by floor from the party’s main venue. It felt so agonizingly slow and I was becoming more and more aware of the lingering warmth holding my opposite hand tightly.  I didn't even know what to say to make the tension lingering in the air disappear.

 I must be out of my mind for just putting everything aside for just one moment of normalcy. I am completely selfish the alcohol making ignoring the pressing matters aside for just a night longer. Seven was the first to break the lingering silence between the two of us. "Just wait until you see my baby," Seven excitedly mentioned his eye brows raising up and down behind his now tousled bangs from his red hair swept into his face. Seven was playfully squeezing my hand tighter in his grasp from his building excitement. 

I laughed at his playful smile. "Do you really have children?" I questioned wondering if a guy as young as he is had children of his own. Was he planning on bringing me home with him to his actual infant? Why did that even matter to me at this moment? More importantly what was this aching feeling in my chest at the thought he's been with someone else? Why did I feel like I was getting jealous? Seven is a good looking guy I wouldn’t be surprised if women would hang all over him. Who wouldn't love that crazy red hair or his childlike playfulness? The alcohol must be turning me into some possessive nightmare. "Hmm I have quite a few babies but this one is my favorite. I got her all nice and clean for tonight," he replied looking as if he was going to jump out of the doors as soon as they swung open. The elevator finally made it to the main level and had only one more floor before reaching the underground basement. The last 30 seconds of the ride to the basement felt dragged out. The elevator jerked to a steady halt and Sevens eyes were fixed on the doors. 

"So you weren't actually talking about a child then?" I asked as the doors to the elevator opened.  Seven led me out of the elevator door into the cold cement basement. Seven paused taking his hand from my own and held his stomach. Maybe it was a stupid question to ask after all. There was no way he could have children. He laughed full hardheartedly wiping a tear from laughing from his eye. "Hardly," he mentioned before smiling and reaching his open hand out for me. I grabbed his hand and hauled myself closer to him his arms wrapped around my waist to keep us both from falling backwards. He looked at me unsure of why I toppled towards him. I quickly leaned in to kiss the side of his cheek. "Come on. That elevator took entirely too long." I said with a smile my cheeks red in embarrassment. Sevens hand touched the side of his face where my lips were just pressed and he rubbed it slowly. He shook his shocked expression now replaces with his gentle smile. Seven put one of his hand inside his pant pocket and the other reached out for me. "It would help if I lead the way." He said slowing his brisk pace to one I could keep up with our hands swinging with each gentle stride and still walking and in hand with me to wherever his vehicle was parked. 

"You thought I actually had a baby?" He teased with a smirk on his face as he led me up a slight incline in the garage. My heels clacking on the pavement beneath me as it echoed in the quiet car garage around us. "You never know. I am not one to question your lifestyle," I replied as he released my hand leaving his warmth behind against my skin. I could still feel the lingering of his touch ghosted on my fingers. He dug inside his pant pockets frantically searching in his jacket pockets and patting down his thighs in the classic search for his missing keys. Seven pulled out one pocket completely and then the other pocket and then immediately began patting down his back pockets. “Ah! Got them!” He laughed grabbing his set of keys and holding them up in triumph for finding the key and then smiled at me. I noticed a peculiar looking white cat fob dangling from the chain with his car keys. Seven was clearly a huge fan of cats. I made a mental note to keep that in mind if I began feeling nervous again. Surely a guy who likes animals could not be bad person to go home with right?  

Up ahead of the two of us was a glistening ruby red two door McLaren sports car. I had to admit Seven had style. Never in my wildest dreams would I have guessed that he owned an expensive sports car. My jaw must have been left on the floor behind me from how shocked I was to see the McLaren in front of me. You can hardly get your hands on these cars unless you are rolling in money, or happen to win a street race or circuit racing in Europe. "You are kidding right? You own this?" I asked admiring the sleek exterior. Every inch of the car is built for one thing, speed. “There is just no way,” I exclaimed shocked and needing to have a closer look. Having spent most of my life admiring cars like this one it was a complete shock to see one in front of me in person. More than anything I was excited to see the interior too. Seven was watching me quietly letting me take in his child in all its racing glory. He was so casual about it leaning against the frame of the car watching intently as I ogled his ride.

"One of my favorite babies, and also one of many. You like her?" He asked unlocking the car door that opened towards the ceiling as he carefully eased it open. "It honestly must be your child," I laughed pointing at his hair, “you have the same hair color," I mentioned as he flipped the strands of his hair out of his face. "Do you make it a habit collecting limited edition sports cars? Which model is this car? I mean I'm not an idiot to know that this is McLaren but still each model had different horsepower and specialty collector edition features." I needed to stop talking at rapid pace and let him speak. Seven was kind enough to not look at me as if I was insane with all the questions I was asking. I hoped I wasn’t messing this up terribly. I’m sure he didn’t want to talk in too much detail considering he was bringing be back to his home to do god knows what with. I didn’t want to hold out hope that he wasn’t like the other guys but the fear still lingered in the back of my mind.

"Considering most girls have no idea the car model let alone any of my other friends remotely understand consider me impressed. She is a 570-S." Seven walked to the opposite driver’s side door and lifted it up towards the ceiling all the while looking smug about what little knowledge I did have about cars. I couldn’t help but bite my lip in embarrassment. I somehow bulked up the courage to look walk over to the driver’s side door standing next to him.  "How fast does she go?" I asked feeling much more timid standing next to his tall figure I could not but help but stare at his lips. A part of me wanted him to kiss me again and another part of me was trying to rationalize the current situation I was in. Sober I would have never wanted this man to kiss me as much as I wanted him to right now.

 I shook the doubts in my head walking back over to the passenger side and I leaned against the red frame of the car with Seven trailing behind me. "Why don't we find out?" Seven replied raising his eyebrows leaving it open for me to respond to his question.  Curiosity was getting the best of me for wanting to ride in his car and also wanting his lips on mine once again.

Seven held out his hand as a kind gesture to help me get into the car with my dress. I stared up at him a slight blush lingering on his cheeks. He looked just as nervous if not more as I did. I didn’t want his hand at least not right then at least. I took a step towards him and never taking my eyes off of his ember eyes. “Umm”, he mumbled I’m sure he was uncertain what exactly I was doing. I placed my hand against his chest letting my fingers drift down the soft red fabric under his black jacket. There was only one way I was going to get what I wanted and that was to make the first move. I brought my hand and brought his head towards my own. Closing my eyes I anticipated his lips against my own. His warm lips finding my own my body melting at his touch. Sevens arm suddenly wrapped around my waist pulling me even closer to him. I as the first to pull away leaving us both breathless. In embarrassment I tried to hide my flushed face from him. “Don’t hide,” he said his fingers cupping the back of my head as he pulled me in for another kiss. This time Sevens lips were much more fierce against my own. Seven allowed his tongue play against my mouth lining my lip as if asking for permission. There was no way I was going to let him have the upper hand. I leaned further into his firm grasp returning his kiss with just as much need as he was giving. I let my tongue trace his own lips just like his game and he welcomed me with his own tongue immediately making him tense before relaxing his arm wrapped around me. Our mouths and hands against each other danced in what felt like a burning flame against my skin in an all-consuming fire. Who knows how long we stayed like that our lips battling for the upper hand. I was not going to protest at where this was headed but at this rate someone will find us in an awkward position at some point. I pressed my hand against his chest to gently break the kiss. Both of our breathing unsteady and gasping for air. Seven leaned his head against my own. God he was an amazing kisser. I took a deep breath before replying "I like it fast". I watched as the shade of red spear across his cheeks leaving him once again lost for words. I didn't want to pull away from his embrace but I casually began to sit down in the passenger side seat leaving Seven almost stunned. "Good thing," he said before closing the door on the passenger side before almost sprinting to his seat in the driver’s seat.

The interior of the cherry red car was just as sleek and trimmed as on the outside. The striking contrasting black leather seats still had that new car smell. A completely up to date dashboard with latest features in newer models of cars. I would not be surprised if he didn't have hidden special feature. How could he afford something like this? What the hell did he do for a living? Even I don't make enough money to collect sports cars. He had to do something insane to be able to afford that car. At this point I didn’t really even care.

"Ready to hear this baby purr?" He asked sliding into the driver’s seat. Seven reached for my hand that was resting in my lap as he interlocked his fingers with my own and resting it on the shared arm rest. He smirked with a shy smile at the gesture before putting the keys into the ignition. I nodded biting my lip out of nervousness. With a turn of the keys the red beast turned on as the sleek lights illuminated the interior. You could hear the powerful engine humming as the car came to life as we left the R.F.A. party behind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't condone drinking and driving ever but for story purposes Seven was ok to drive. Please be safe and if you are drunk don't drive home. Sorry just needed to put that out there. I should have thought about that tiny detail.


End file.
